18 marca 1996
80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Kalendarium XX wieku / Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (201) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Jadą, idą dzieci drogą - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Doktor Quinn (64) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Nasze państwo - nasi ludzie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Moja firma To jest historia! 12.45 Bezlitosna kamera - Beznadziejna ucieczka /2/ 12.55 Za horyzontem - film dok. prod. polskiej 13.25 Siła tradycji - opowiada Szymon Kobyliński 13.40 Wojna na śmiech i życie - Władza świętuje 14.10 Czy wiesz, że... 14.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Żukow /z teletekstem/ 14.35 Tajna historia ZSRR: Komintern 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Dla młodych widzów: Czad komando 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (201) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Luz 16.25 Dla dzieci: Król zwierząt - quiz 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny (0-700050 opcja nr 1, 0-70005012 opcja nr 2) 18.10 Murphy Brown (54) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Program jubileuszowy: Bikiniarze, zetempowcy, chuligani i bigbitowcy 19.00 Wieczorynka /filmy przyrodnicze/ 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Max Frisch: Rip. van Winkle 21.40 Puls dnia 21.55 Tydzień Prezydenta 22.05 Emigrant - film dok. 22.40 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 Gliny 23.40 Mistrzowie kina: Czarny Piotruś - film fab. prod. czeskiej (1963 r.) 1.05 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Dan Thai Son gra Chopina 2.05 Zakończenie programu 80px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Zdrówko (12/29) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Nasza wielka rodzina (18/26) Na ratunek sowie japońskiej - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Multihobby 11.20 Wspólnota w kulturze: Ojciec Józef Jarzębowski 12.00 Biografie: Herman Melville- Przeklęty w raju (1/2) - film dok. prod. USA 12.40 Wózkiem na koniec świata - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Szampański Charlie (2/4) - serial prod. USA 14.10 Clipol - wyd. monograficzne: Spotkanie z zespołem Collage 14.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Reboot (13-ost.): Pojedynek z Megabajtem - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - prog. sport.-rek. (powt.) 15.35 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.00 Magazyn militarny 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol 17.00 Dwa Izraele - podzielony naród - film dok. prod. ang. 17.45 Gość Dwójki: Kathleen Battle 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.30 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Zdrówko (12/22) - serial kom. prod. USA (powt.) 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.50 Podatki od 21% do 45%: Zwykły, szary człowiek 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - telegram 21.40 Na bezdrożach szczęścia (4/6) Tęsknota - serial niem.-austr.-wł. 22.30 Ogród sztuk: Kabała 23.05 Maraton trzeźwości: O uśmiech dziecka 23.35 Wołanie o pomoc 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Spotkanie z WOSPR - dyryguje Jan Krenz 1.10 Zakończenie 80px 07.05 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.10 Zarządzanie - serial dok. prod. niem. 08.30 Zdarzyło się w posępną noc - film USA 09.15 Czerwony karzeł - serial komed. USA 09.45 Wesoły dyliżans - progr. muz. 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Królowa życia - nowela telewizyjna 10.45 Wielkie morderstwa i procesy XX w. - serial dok. prod. ang. 11.10 Grosz - lubelski mag. gospodarczy 11.25 Salon 11.45 Aviator - mag. lotniczy 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Partnerzy - dramat sens. prod. kanad. 13.40 Taki jest człowiek - serial dok. prod. kanad. 14.10 Rok szczurów - film przyrod. prod. ang. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Pan Boguś: Boguś plażowicz 15.35 Król Artur i rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial rys. dla dzieci 16.00 Miód i pszczoły - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Magazyn sportowy 16.55 Zarządzanie - serial dok. prod. niem. 17.15 Niebezpieczna - nowela telewizyjna 18.10 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 19.00 Reksio - serial rys. dla dzieci 19.15 Ginące krajobrazy 19.30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok.-przyrod. 20.00 Łódź ratunkowa - serial prod. ang. 20.50 Poza rok 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 21.45 Relacja sportowa 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Czas licealistów: Powiew wolności - film obycz. prod. franc. 23.45 Zakończenie programu 80px 7.00 HALOGRA!MY 7.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 7.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial animowany 8.20 Klub Lady Fitness 8.30 Grace w opałach 9.00 Charlie Grace - serial 10.00 Za wszelką cenę - telenowela prod. brazylijskiej 11.00 Disco Polo Live 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 12.30 Reportaż 13.00 Jesteśmy - program religijny 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Kuba zaprasza 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Historie biblijne 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.45 Alf - serial USA 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Webster - serial prod. USA 18.15 Pomoc domowa - serial prod. USA 18.45 Prawo Burke'a - serial prod. USA 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 FILM NA TELEFON: Wizerunek - film prod. USA (1989) lub Państwo Sherwood w podróży poślubnej - film fab. prod. ameryk.-niem. 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Życie jak sen - serial prod. USA 22.50 Nikiformy 23.50 Na każdy temat 0.50 Turbo Trans GRA!MY 1.25 Pożegnanie 80px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Bajki pana Bałagana - film dla dzieci (powt.) 10.15 Radio Romans (9/32): Debiut - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.45 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Polonica: Rok spokojnego słońca - film fab. prod polskiej (1985 r, 105 min.) (powt.) 14.10 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Filmy z Niepokalanowa: "Są od zawsze" 15.50 "Zbłąkana królewna" (2) - program Jadwigi Nowakowskiej o Annie Wazównie 16.15 Gość TV Polonia 16.25 Źródła - muzyka rodzima 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Janosik (11/13): Trudna miłość - serial prod polskiej 19.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Puszcza Kampinoska 19.20 Dobranocka: Jeż Kleofas - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sportowy tydzień 20.20 Czas dla Ciebie - Edyta Olszówka 20.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Dwaj panowie N. - film fab. prod. polskiej (1962 r., 99 min) 23.10 Program na wtorek 23.15 "Ballady z końca wieku" (5): "Eliasz" 23.30 Okruchy z ulicy Żelaznej i okolic - film dok. Kazimierza Karabasza 24.00 "Mazurki z Atmy gra Ewa Osińska" - film dok. Marii Redman 0.30 Panorama (powt.) 1.00 Zakończenie programu 80px 05.30 Aktuell 05.32 Guten Morgen 05.35 Reich und Schön 06.00 Aktuell 06.05 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 06.30 Aktuell 06.35 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 07.00 Punkt 7 07.30 Aktuell 07.35 Unter uns 08.00 Aktuell 08.05 Springfield Story 09.00 Aktuell 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und schön 10.05 Nie vergass ich Soledad 11.00 Der Preis ist heiss 11.00 Familien Duell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Golden Girls 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Barbel Schafer 15.00 Nona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend 18.30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei 21.15 Im Namen des Gesetzes 22.15 Quincy 23.15 Miami Vice 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.25 Champions League Magazine 00.30 Cheers 01.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.30 Golden Girls 02.00 Barbel Schafer 02.55 RTL-Nachtjournal 03.20 Ilona Christen 04.10 Hans Meiser 05.05 Explosiv - Das Magazin 80px 07.30 Moneyline 08.00 World report 09.00 Showbiz today 10.00 CNN Newsroom 11.00 World report 12.00 Business day 13.00 World sport 14.00 Business Asia 15.00 Larry King 16.00 World sport 17.30 Business Asia 20.00 World business today update 21.00 Larry King live 23.00 World business today update 23.30 World sport 00.00 World view 01.30 Moneyline 02.30 Crossfire 03.00 Larry King live 04.30 Showbiz today 05.30 Inside politics 80px 08.30 Dansen 09.00 Kunstrijden op de schaats 12.00 Voetbal 13.00 SLAM 14.00 Snowboarden 14.30 Rally Raid 15.00 Kunstrijden op de schaats 18.00 Kunstrijden op de schaats 22.00 Voetbal. Eurocups EUFA Cup kwartfinales 23.30 Kunstrijden op de schaats 00.30 Body building. WK 80px 18.00 Treasure hunters 18.30 Terra X 19.00 Voyager 19.30 Beyond 2000 20.30 Arthur C. 21.00 Spies above 22.00 Secret weapons 22.30 Fields of armour 23.00 Classic wheels 00.00 Indianapolis - Ship of doom 80px 07.00 Get up 10.00 Clip Gallery 12.00 Clipparade Top 30 15.00 Clip Gallery 16.00 Wessel van Diepen 18.00 Factory Facts 18.02 Toute Fabienne 20.00 MPTV 21.30 Nightguide 22.00 Factory Facts 22.02 Sylvana’s soul 00.00 Dance Top 40 02.00 Clip Gallery 80px 06.00 Des dames de coeur 06.30 Telematin 08.00 TV5 infos en meteo 08.05 Journal canadien 08.30 TV5 infos en meteo 08.35 Mimi Barthelemy 09.35 Magellan 10.05 A bon entendeur 10.30 TV5 infos en meteo 10.35 Envoye special 12.05 Perfecto 12.30 Meteo des cinq continents 12.35 Journal france 13.00 Paris lumieres 13.30 Le repos pos du guerrier 15.15 Court metrage Belge 15.30 Des dames de coeur 16.00 Journal TV5 16.15 Bibi et ses amis 16.50 Fa si la chanter 17.15 Studio Gabriel 17.45 Questions pour un champion 18.15 Visions d’Amerique 18.25 Grand jeu de TV 5: La musique 18.30 Journal TV5 en meteo 19.00 Paris lumieres 19.25 Meteo des cinq continents 19.30 Journal suisse 20.00 Envoye special 21.30 Perfecto 21.55 Meteo des cinq continents 22.00 Journal france 22.35 Bas les masques 23.50 Viva 00.30 Journal Soir 3 en meteo 00.55 Journal belge 01.25 Visions d’Amerique 01.40 Le monde est a vous 03.15 On aura tout vu 03.40 Mix monde, multi mix, musi mix 04.00 Thalassa 05.00 Enjeux/Le point 80px 06.00 Euronews 06.30 TG1 06.45 Uno mattina 09.30 TG1 09.35 Adamo ed Evelina 11.10 Verde mattina 12.25 Che tempo fa 12.30 TG1 Flash 12.35 La signora in giallo 13.30 Telegiornale 13.55 Cover 14.00 TG1 Economia 14.05 Pronto? Said giochi 15.45 Solletico 17.50 Appuntamento al cinema 18.00 TG1 18.10 Itlaia sera 18.50 Luna park 19.35 Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 TG1 Sport 20.35 Luna park - La zingara 20.45 Il fatto 20.50 Festa di primavera 23.15 TG1 23.20 Cliche 00.00 TG1 Notte 00.25 Agenda/Zodiaco/Che tempo fa 00.30 Videosapere 01.00 Sottovoce 01.15 Programmazione notte Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMF z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1996 roku